More Than Anything
by Lavellia
Summary: [Modern AU] [AsuCaga] Nearly eight years have passed since the incident that would change their futures, and she gave up love for his happiness. Now he comes back into her life, seemingly going against everything she has fought so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Anything**

[AU] [Athrun x Cagalli] Eight years have passed since the incident that would change their futures, and she gave up love for his happiness. Now he comes back into her life, seemingly going against everything she has fought so hard for.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_Darn, I hope I'm not too late…_' Shooting her wristwatch a quick glance, she wondered why on Earth they decided to choose a place so far away from her office. '_The food better be good. And I better not be paying_.'

To her relief, the café was not that much further. She brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes and straightened up.

To her misfortune, however, she caught sight of a brunette sitting alone at one of the patio tables, calmly gazing off into the distant skies.

She sighed, disappointed with herself. This was not the first time she had kept him waiting. How he had the patience to deal with her at all completely astounded her, considering it has already been almost 25 years.

'_But then again_,' she thought, '_siblings have to deal with this kind of thing. It's like, a sibling thing…_' "Kira!"

The brunette, her brother, turned his head towards her at the sound of her voice, at the calling of his name. "Cagalli."

She loved this man, she knew. Always, without fail, he greeted her with that same ol' smile she's always known, always lived with, and always cherished. Never mind the fact that he was older now, more mature, and having suffered pains Cagalli wish he never had to go through.

"I'm sorry I'm late, office things, as usual…" she gave him a meek smile, and her heart nearly soared at the chuckle he offered in return.

"Come here, it's been too long." They closed the distance between them, and she clung to him, taking in the familiar scent, so similar to her own, of her twin.

She wished that she could see him more often. It was difficult enough, having to live on her own after he got engaged to her best friend. It was difficult enough even _before_ that, her working schedule making it nearly impossible to eat a single meal with him.

She wished she could say things have changed, but she knew she was lying to herself.

And once again, being his considerate and sweet self, he did not pull away from her, even after several minutes had elapsed.

Things weren't easy for him either, Cagalli knew. She wasn't the only busy one, and she knew he didn't want her to blame herself.

In times like these, they cherished the sibling bond between them like a lifeline, clinging on for safely and reassurance.

Finally, Cagalli was the one to pull away. "How's Lacus?"

He offered her a chair. "She's fine. She's trying to keep Meer from totally wreaking havoc on her name and company, and goodness knows _that's_ a tiring job." Cagalli laughed, recalling her best friend's cousin.

"I envy Lacus for her unlimited patience," she said as she picked up the menu, "I probably would have punched Meer by now and told her to get her own look."

Giving her that '_oh you_' smile of his that he usually reserved for his sister, he shook his head amusedly. "There's a reason you don't have a cousin, or anyone for that matter, impersonating you."

"Hey!" She stuck his tongue out at him, and shifted her attention back to the menu.

After they ordered, they chatted for a bit. Kira inquired after Miriallia, their close childhood friend who lived close to Cagalli, and laughed appropriately when she told him about their friend's troubled relationship. Cagalli asked about his own company, and he jokingly said he was considering turning it into a funeral home instead because of all the work he had to deal with.

When their food arrived, Cagalli dug in immediately (how could anyone say no to cake? And coffee?), while Kira dug out a couple of folders.

She immediately zeroed in the manila folders. "Oh no."

"Now, Cagalli…" there was no remorse or regret in his voice or expression as he handed them to her. Grudgingly, she accepted them while wondering if she could get away with spilling her coffee on them.

And of course, Kira would take her coffee away from her and steal a sip. Or a gulp. That evil twerp.

Ignoring the steely glint in her eyes, he said, "Look, I actually took the time to look through them this time, give one or two of them a chance, will you?"

"Kira, for the last time, I am _not_ interested in another matchmaking session. Why are you even setting me up on dates?" She gave him a heated glare, sudden anger slowly making its way into her voice.

"You're 25, almost 30, Cagalli, with no love life whatsoever. I wouldn't interfere, you know that." He ignored her disapproving gaze and continued, "I know you're not happy right now. I just want to help."

His twin rolled her eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that you_, _my brother plus setting me up for matchmaking sessions equals Weird with a capital w."

"Are you actually interested in girls? I wouldn't mind, you know that. Have I been setting you up with the wrong gender?"

"For the love of— Kira, I swear, if you do not stop sending your own sister to meet potential marriage partners, I will show Lacus your stash of fanboyism."

"You would not."

"Try me."

Kira sighed. "At least give them a look over, please?"

She responded with a sigh of her own, and opened one of the folders bitterly. Her eyes fell upon light blue hair, a boy-ish face, and huge teal eyes. "Kira, I'm not a pedophile."

He sent her a '_are you kidding me_' look. "Mr. Neider's 22, he's not that much younger than you are. He's the heir to an engineering company, and quite a popular basketball player."

"He's too young," she insisted. "Too innocent." Flipping over to the next page, she nearly fell off her chair laughing. "Really, Kira? Shinn? Isn't he dating Lunamaria?"

This time, it was a '_who do you think I am_' look. "They broke up two months ago. He's single and already beginning to mingle."

"I am _not_ dating this jerk with anger management issues."

"Next one, then."

"Kira, I told you Shiho has dibs on Yzak!"

"They're still not together? Next one."

She shot him another glare before opening the next one.

\- _an hour later_ –

"Remember, try not to be late for the meeting, alright?" Kira held his arms out for a hug, one that Cagalli reluctantly gave him. "Shinn may have anger management issues but you don't need to poke the sleeping dragon, alright?

"Fine, fine. But you're paying next time," she warned him.

To her dismay, it seemed that the only one she was even remotely okay with having an arranged meeting with was Shinn, who worked at Kira's security company. Knowing that Kira would not let her go without choosing one of them, she decided she might as well choose one she actually knew and could even have some fun with.

Unfortunately, that left her with the only option of Shinn Asuka.

_And _she had to pay for the meal.

Hearing her brother call Shinn up to settle things was even more embarrassing.

"Saturday, 8 pm, at _Butterfly_, alright?" She nodded glumly in response. "I'll see you soon, Cagalli, alright? And try not to kill poor Shinn, he's actually a valuable worker."

"You better!" She threw him a playful pout. "Don't worry, I'll just send you one of my own."

And just like that, with one last hug, each left the café, back to their individual lives that left hardly any time for their own siblings.

* * *

"Ms. Hibiki, can you check this before we proceed with testing_?_" "They said they were unwilling to sign, what should I do?" "Can I have an early leave? My wife…"

Every day, it was like this. Managing a hospital was exhausting, and she wondered why she even bothered. She was unsuited for the job.

Her employees, doctors and nurses and researchers alike, always sought her out when really, they could just report to the head of their respective operations. Kira had said she always had charisma, and that they just wanted to be closer to their CEO, but Cagalli felt like she was being tested constantly.

It made sense, though, and she understood completely. She was only 25, didn't even have a medical degree, and she was running this establishment that her parents had left behind.

Although one would think that after 8 years of smooth sailings, they would have learned to trust the hospital CEO by now.

"Send a copy of that document to me, I'll review it later. Call them again, inform them that this is their last chance and if they don't take it, they can forget having any relations with Hibiki Hospital in the future. Yes, you may have an early leave, say hello to your wife for me." She wasn't even able to reach her own office yet, and here she was, being bombarded by people who didn't trust her.

Of course, a lot of the smooth sailings were thanks to Uzumi and Kisaka, family friends and second in command and third command, respectively, of the hospital.

Cagalli knew she could trust them; not once did they question her judgement or decisions, and only offered possible alternatives when possible. They left the decision making to her and advised her when she first began the job after her parents died in the accident.

"Kisaka, update me on my schedule for this week?" Finally reaching her office, she spared the older man a quick nod and slipped inside. "I know I have that news conference about the diabetic treatment on Friday…"

"That, and just a few meetings throughout the week. I'll send it to your phone," replied Kisaka, his fingers dashing about his tablet. "Uzumi said he would be willing to go over some brief points in preparation for the news conference, if you wish to."

Cagalli nodded absently, already focused on the documents lying on her desk. "Will do… can you call Shiho here for me?"

"As you wish." With that, Kisaka left the office.

After scribbling her messy signature on some documents, there was a light knock on the door. "Shiho? Is that you?"

"Can I come in, Ms. Hibiki?" There was the soft sound of snickering from the other side of the door and Cagalli resisted the urge to throw her stapler at the door.

"Yes you may, Ms. Hahnenfuss, and try not to let the door hit you," she replied sarcastically. "On second thought, please do let the door hit you on your way in."

Shiho rolled her eyes as she came in. "No need to be mean, Cagalli, I was only being polite."

"Try being any more polite and I might just politely demote you."

"Hey, that's not fair! Abuse of power!" Shiho cried dramatically, pointing accusingly to her friend. "I demand a trial for wrongful termination!"

"Oh, get out, will you? I'm not even firing you! Stop watching so much TV!" Unable to contain her laughter, the blonde CEO almost collapsed out of her chair.

The brunette stuck her tongue out childishly, before sitting in the chair in front of the CEO's desk. "So, president, why am I here?"

Clearing her throat, Cagalli stared at her close friend very seriously. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Shiho…" she watched her friend tense up suddenly in worry and anxiety, "but… you need to make a move on Yzak, and fast."

"Say what?" The amber-eyed blonde had to keep herself from bursting out in hysterics at her friend's look of disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I had lunch with Kira earlier, and you know how he is…"

"Insists on being his sister's matchmaker?"

"And y'know, giving me a list of awful men as usual… can you believe it? I have a date on Saturday with Shinn! Shinn Asuka!"

"Wait, that little knob? Wasn't he dating Lunamaria? WAIT, is that why she came crying to me like two months ago?"

"I didn't even know," Cagalli replied faintly. Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka had been dating all throughout high school, Shiho and Cagalli having met them when the couple were two grades below them. "Out of all the couples from high school, aside from Kira and Lacus, I thought they were definitely going to last."

Shiho gave her a pitying look, one that Cagalli refused to acknowledge. "I guess that explains why she didn't tell me why she moped – and is probably still moping – then, it's pretty hard news to tell everyone…" Staring thoughtfully out the window, she asked, "Wait, then why are you going on a date with him? You know Luna will probably take offense to that…"

"Shiho, of course I'm not interested in Shinn, I just needed to choose the least offensive person on the list – and that brings me to why I called you in; Yzak was on that list of candidates Kira offered me."

"Say that again?" Shiho snapped, her mouth dropping wide open. "Yzak was on the list?"

"Of course I said absolutely not, but Shiho, I thought you were going to ask him out like, last month?"

"Oh man, I tried, you have no idea…"

After half an hour whining about their unsettling lack of love lives, Shiho stood up, shaking her head.

"He's just way too dense, I'm beginning to wonder if he's gay for Dearka or something."

"No way," Cagalli disagreed, "and anyways, Dearka's totally taken by Miriallia."

"Well, then, he must be really, really, thick-headed," Shiho responded glumly. "I'm so tempted to just show up at his house naked, maybe then he'll actually notice me. Anyways, I've got to get back to work. Drinking sometime soon?"

Chortling to herself quietly, Cagalli made a sound of consent and watched her high school friend walk out. '_Poor Shiho'_, she thought to herself, '_she's practically throwing herself at the man and he remains the brick wall he's always been._' Shaking her head, she returned to the documents that begged for her attention.

* * *

"How was Cagalli?" Kira turned away from the outside view of his office, to the pink-haired owner of the melodious voice.

"It was nice." A small smile graced his lips as he walked towards his girlfriend of nearly 9 years. "Just the usual shenanigans, matchmaking, you know."

Lacus suppressed a small giggle, snuggling into his chest as he embraced her. "Why you still insist on finding your sister's love for her is still lost on me."

"Not you too!" Kira exclaimed, pouting at her. "At this rate, she'll be single for life!"

"She – and we – are only 25, Kira," replied the pink-haired princess. "She's still young, and you know how busy she gets with running Hibiki Hospital. Let her find love on her own."

Kira's lips settled into a grim line. "She won't. You know she won't."

Lacus knew. It had not been a good time for anyone. That tragic day Via and Ulen Hibiki were killed in the car accident when they were in high school still marked the saddest Lacus had ever seen her love.

Both Cagalli and Kira were in school, and upon being called to the office, didn't return back to classes until nearly two weeks later. Lacus didn't even find out from either of the twins; the tragedy was covered in the news.

It also marked the time Kira and Cagalli they got into a serious fight that left both sides unsatisfied. Eventually, they had grown apart, each sibling too caught up in their own thoughts. Lacus never found out what they had fought over, but she knew that Kira never really forgiven himself for it.

"It's been nearly 8 years," she murmured, "of course she wouldn't get over it so soon…"

Her violet-eyed partner sighed, looking away. "She's too stubborn."

Laughing softly, Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a certain twin of hers I know…"

He was about to retort when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in."

Meyrin Hawke suddenly came in, holding a bunch of documents in her arms. "Hi Kira, hi Lacus! Sorry for interrupting," she added, blushing as she saw her boss and Lacus in a rather sweet and cuddly position, "I just wanted to drop these off before I left for the day…"

Kira chuckled at his secretary's red face, almost matching her red hair. "It's alright, Meyrin. You can leave them on the desk," he said, nodding at the desk beside him.

"There's also a letter for the two of you," the secretary eyes' were downcast, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Curious, Lacus took the offered letter, glancing at the sender. Silent shock echoed on Kira's and Lacus' faces as they took in the highly decorative envelope and the name of the sender.

"Wha- Meyrin, ho—" Kira's stammering was swiftly interrupted by Lacus.

"Congratulations, Meyrin! I didn't even realize he had proposed!" The red-head was suddenly engulfed with a hug from the singer. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," she whispered softly, "I-I didn't know… if you two would have been willing to receive this invitation or not," she continued, "but you two are my friends, and his as well, I know, so… I snuck this out to you two without him noticing."

Lacus' eyes quickly found her boyfriend's. There was still shock, and bitterness, and other feelings she couldn't quite discern at the moment. "No, thank you, Meyrin," responded Lacus, her expression open and practically radiant with joy for her friend. "I'll check the date, but I will definitely let you know as soon as possible."

Grateful light blue eyes sought Lacus' own. "Thank you! I'll be going now," she said, turning around to leave.

However, she stopped suddenly, looking down at something else she held in her hand, and faced the couple again. "Um… if possible, if it wouldn't be too much trouble… could you give this invitation to Cagalli as well?"

Lacus could feel her boyfriend freezing, and the room freezing right along with it. "I'll take that, thank you." She didn't dare look back at the brunette, whose fists she was sure were clenched.

"H-he said that he wanted to give her one, even when I said she wouldn't want to come…" There was visible anxiety in the younger girl's expression, and Lacus wished she could comfort her, but in front of Kira…

"Don't worry about it," she soothed the red-head gently, "I'll definitely pass it onto her, although I make no guarantees her decision…"

"That's all I ask for," replied Meyrin, bowing slightly. "I'll see you later, Kira. Have a good evening, you two!"

And with that, she left the room, leaving a seething Kira and a rather worried Lacus. "We are not going."

Lacus shot him a disapproving look. "I know you may not be happy about their marriage, but you can't let your own biases ruin your friendship with him." Her eyes softened as she saw how frustrated he was. "He's your best friend, Kira, even if that friendship has become nothing more than a few letters and phone calls."

"I can't, okay? My sister's happiness means more to me than his happiness, and currently my sister's happiness is at a fat level of 0; non-existent." His usually warm and welcoming violet eyes went dark, his face contorted into an expression of anger. "He's the one getting married, he's found his happiness. My sister probably never will. How can I go?"

She had nothing to say. She didn't know how to comfort him in times like these, and thankfully they were few. Dropping the invitation on the table, she just hugged him, rubbing his back and whispering soft, comforting words in his ear.

The card sat on the table, abandoned, but the name of the senders filled the room with a mixed atmosphere.

_Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke  
__request the honour of your presence __at the celebration of their union._

* * *

I've been a huge fan of Athrun and Cagalli (as characters and as a couple) and pretty much the series itself. It's been like, 8 years since I first watched Gundam SEED and even though I've found new fandoms and fallen in love with new characters, Athrun and Cagalli and the other characters will always have a special place in my heart. I don't know how I found myself in the fandom again (maybe news of the remasterings) but here is a story!

Let me know what you think? 8D

**Lavellia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Anything**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

If Cagalli could only choose one thing she'd rather not deal with, it might be high school gossip.

ORB was big, but not big enough to escape the gossip vine; heck, she was next door neighbours with a couple of classmates who chose to live together.

She's heard many things, mostly about scandalous affairs and issues, the occasional drinking and/or gambling problem, and even the odd sexual deviancies. Truthfully, though? She didn't really mind the gossip so long it wasn't about her.

Standing at the grocery store after work, she found herself staring at the face of one of her former classmates, Heine Westenfluss, his hair as flamboyantly orange as ever.

"Cagalli!"

'_Oh no, someone save me now please._' "Heine, it's been a while."

He flashed her an easy smile. "It really has been! I didn't see you at the reunion, were you there?"

Heine was a friend of her friends, but she never really got to know him very well. Fortunately, he seemed to be quite easy to talk to and didn't seem particularly fond of bringing up difficult topics for her. "No, I'm afraid not. Work duties, you know," she sighed, shaking her head. "How have you been?"

"I get you," he let out a sigh of his own, "been working awful 12 hours pretty much every day… and on top of that, I have to make sure Meer doesn't wreak havoc everywhere she goes…"

Cagalli winced. She knew that Heine and Meer were good friends in high school, and it seemed to her that there was definitely some interest on Heine's behalf… though she was pretty sure it was one-sided. "Are you two a thing now, then?"

Heine laughed at this, shaking his head no. "We're just good friends, as we have been, and we live next door to one another. I kind of have to check up on her every so often to make sure she hasn't gone off the deep end."

"But I guess there's still a little something-something there, eh?" Cagalli winked at him, not missing the faint blush that crossed his cheeks.

"Well… maybe," he confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure, really, but I know at the very least she's very dear to me."

A sudden twinge of envy hit the blonde. '_At least you have someone to care for…_' "That's… very sweet of you," she murmured, "I hope it goes well, whatever path it takes."

His lips twisted into a half sad, half hopeful smile. "Thank you… but enough about me! How are you? Love life going well?"

A laugh escaped her lips. "Me? I'm pretty much engaged to the hospital at this point, I don't know if I can break out of it."

Heine chuckled with her. "I feel that way between Meer and my job… but no special someone?" He asked, gazing at her intensely.

"Unfortunately, no," Cagalli looked down at her feet, avoiding his eyes. "Just a lot of matchmaking sessions set up by Kira. As a matter of fact, I have one with Shinn this weekend."

"Shinn?" That got a guffaw out of Heine. "So it's true! He broke up with maria, then?"

"According to my brother, '_single and already beginning to mingle_'."

They both laughed at this, the atmosphere considerably lighter than it was before as they began talking about their other classmates.

When Heine glanced at his watch, he nearly jumped two feet. "Oh darn, I need to go. I have to go make some food for Meer or she might just decide not to eat."

Cagalli giggled. "Take care, Heine, it was really nice talking to you again." To her own surprise, she found it was true.

"See you around, Cagalli!" She watched him leave, reflecting on their interaction. She knew he was always a rather friendly guy, and she noted it was rather refreshing to talk to someone who didn't outright ask about her past relationships. '_Probably the lack of familiarity_,' she mused.

It was just nice to talk to someone who didn't worry obsessively over her lack of a love life.

She made her way towards checkout, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

_Torii! Torii! Torii! Torii!_

Lacus looked back at the living room table, where Kira's phone was ringing. "Kira, are you going to get that?"

There was no response from her lover, so she went ahead and picked it up. "Hello? Lacus Clyne speaking."

"Lacus? Not that I mind talking to you, but did I get the wrong number?"

"Oh! Miriallia!" She smiled at the sound of her friend's energetic voice. "He's disappeared somewhere, I'll look for him later."

"Probably buried under mountains of work," the brunette suggested, eliciting a laugh from the pink-haired songstress. "Hey, I wanted to ask, did you get the invitation?"

Lacus' laugh quickly turned into a cringe. "The wedding invitation? Meyrin delivered it yesterday. Why?"

"I didn't even know they were dating! Then I come home from work and I see '_Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke: WE'RE GETTING MARRIED_' sitting amongst my mail." Lacus could practically hear Miriallia rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe I didn't even hear _anything_ about this until now! Not even the slightest whisper!"

"I knew Meyrin was dating someone," the singer sat down on her couch, straightening her dress as she thought back to when Meyrin first mentioned dating someone. "It couldn't have been more than a year ago, I think."

"She doesn't strike me as the type to jump into marriage," Miriallia thought aloud, "and Athrun? I thought if _he_ ever got engaged, it probably wouldn't be until he was like 50 or something."

Lacus suppressed a giggle at that. "He's old-fashioned – or, he was, at least. I wouldn't have thought he would get married so early either."

"You would know," agreed Miriallia. "I wonder if Kira knew."

"I don't think he did," Lacus recalled the fury on her lover's face. "He's been really upset since we got the invitation... though I don't think Meyrin's the one he's mad at."

"Meyrin's too sweet," Miriallia added.

The singer nodded her agreement. "I don't know what he's really mad about, though, but Kira hasn't seen Athrun in almost a year."

The last time they did meet, it ended rather awkwardly and Kira refused to mention what they had discussed. He came home, threw his jacket on the couch and went upstairs to sleep. Lacus knew pushing for answers wouldn't get anything out of her stubborn boyfriend, and so she kept quiet.

"Holy— Lacus, have you seen the date of their wedding?"

"Not yet," she admitted in response, wondering where on Earth Kira put the invitation. "When?"

"It's in _one_ month. 30 days. What are they thinking?"

This drew a sigh from the star. "How am I going to break the news to Kira? And not to mention Cagalli…"

"Hold your horses. _Cagalli_'s invited?"

"Meyrin asked me to pass the invitation along…"

Miriallia was silent for a while. "Not that Cagalli isn't positively _smashing_ at weddings… fond memories of what happened at Ms. Ramius' wedding… but why would _Meyrin_ agree to invite her fiancé's ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Lacus replied simply. "I know she hasn't even talked to them since… well, they broke up…"

"His _wedding_ sure isn't the best way for reconciliation," remarked her friend. "I'm all up for dragging her to the celebration and watching 'The Post Breakup Talk', though."

Kira suddenly walked in, his soft brown hair sticking up all over the place. "Is that my phone? Who is it?"

His girlfriend could hear Miriallia's snort. "Well, now you won't have to dig up his half-rotten body."

Lacus' soft laugh echoed throughout the room, and she mouthed '_Miriallia_' at Kira, who nodded and sank into the sat Kira, who nodded and sank into the seat beside her. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Nah, it's okay. I have to go now, anyways; Dearka's taking me out on a date to make up for our anniversary last week. I'll talk to you guys later!"

After Lacus had said "bye", Kira leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh, just Athrun and Meyrin's wedding…" She watched his eyebrows furrow together, creating worry lines in his forehead, before he relaxed and sighed.

"I'll give Cagalli the invitation next week," he whispered, his eyes closing.

"Are you sure?" His girlfriend looked down at him, her mouth turned slightly downwards. "The wedding's in 4 weeks."

"I know." Kira sounded so exhausted. "It doesn't matter when she finds out. Knowing her, she'll go, one way or another."

* * *

"Most of the reporters will be asking about the testing phase and its success," Uzumi informed her, giving her a handful of papers. "The results are in there; as you can see, the several test groups have yielded quite optimal results."

"Mm," Cagalli gave a quiet noise of assent. The conference was in two days, and she was eager to announce the results. Her researchers had gone into a manic period, desperate for the treatment to cure diabetes. After nearly 2 years of research, and 4 years of testing, it was finally ready to be sent for approval.

The treatment, Insuliphax, was the earliest projects Cagalli had reviewed and approved, and one of the oldest. Having started 2 years after she began working in the hospital, she was glad that it had progressed as far as it did.

As she read over the results, Uzumi continued. "I've drawn up a list of potential questions; see if there are any you missed in your own list."

Cagalli couldn't help but feel a wave of gratitude. Uzumi used to treat her like a child, until the day she went up to him and told him that unless he wanted a child to run the hospital, he'd better start treat her like an adult.

Since then, he treated her the way she wanted to treated, and operations ran much smoother.

"I'll go over it later. Thank you, Mr. Athha." Her gratitude was rewarded with a crinkly-eyed smile from the older man.

Half the time, she was tempted to call him 'father'. He had done so much for her, and took care of her when things got very difficult within the hospital. Uzumi was the one who made her _want_ to stay, despite the long hours and constant stress.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't push yourself too hard, you should look fresh and rejuvenated for the conference."

Cagalli laughed, waving the fatherly figure off. "Take care, Mr. Athha!"

She glanced down at the results again, trying not to let her excitement take over. In two days' time, she was going to be announcing a cure for diabetes and she could not go up squealing like a little child.

Not that she would, anyways.

_RING A DING DONG. RING A DING DONG. _(1)

Absentmindedly picking up her mobile phone, she held it to her ear. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki speaking."

"Cagalli! Drinking at the bar in an hour?"

The blonde frowned, looking at the time. It was only 4 in the afternoon, who on Earth drinks on a week day _and_ so early? "Of course you would be the one wanting to drink so early, Dearka. Who else is going?"

The other blonde hummed as he thought. "Miri, for sure, Kira, Shiho, and Yzak so far have confirmed. You up for it?"

"I can't, Dearka, sorry," she apologized, actually meaning it. She couldn't even remember the last time she went out for drinks with her friends; probably several months ago. "I have a press conference on Friday I need to prepare for."

"Exactly, it's on Friday! Please, Cags? It's been almost half a year!"

She shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see. "No, Dee, not this time. If it were Friday night, I'd be down…"

"Next time I'll call you first, then," he declared, and Cagalli could picture him with a determined expression on his tanned face. "I'll make sure you can come first before inviting everyone!"

"Why haven't you done that already?" She asked, jokingly mad.

"Sorry! Good luck with that press conference, though, I'm sure you'll ace it." The lawyer hung up, leaving Cagalli with the sound of the dialing tone.

"Of course I will," she muttered, rolling her eyes playfully before turning her attention back to the charts and papers. "Another date night with my work."

* * *

"Hibiki Hospital is very proud to announce the progress of the Insuliphax drug, which will now move forward for approval." The room broke out into applause, and Cagalli was rather proud of herself for managing to get through her speech without breaking down.

As reporters bombarded her with questions, she smiled at Uzumi and Kisaka, before turning back to her audience.

Just as the hands were settling down, she noticed a flash of blue hair. '_Wha— why is __**he **__here?__**'**_

As his hand went up, she felt her heart sink. "Yes, Mr. Zala?"

She watched him stand, feeling herself shake a little in anticipation, yet fear_. 'Why is he here? What reason could he possibly have…?'_

"Miss. Hibiki, are you aware of the several patients who, during the testing phase, suffered dire consequences? "

"What—" Cagalli glanced back at the researchers, who suddenly froze. "What do you mean, Mr. Zala?"

"One patient, whose name I shall not disclose here, unfortunately died from complications that arose after the usage of the test drug." Athrun's emerald eyes were cold, and his voice harsh. "Several others, not a small number, have also suffered from side effects… yet they were forcibly removed and their results do not show on the charts you have released."

Cagalli whirled around, about to attack her own employees when the blue-haired lawyer continued.

"My clients will be suing Hibiki Hospital for the damages incurred, and I will be representing them."

* * *

(1) From the song by Kimura Kaela, _Ring a ding dong_! :)

Lame ending to this chapter, I'm sorry. D: But it should be moving along now, now that I've gotten to the meat of the story.

Let me know if it's moving too fast or anything! Or too slow!

**Lavellia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Anything**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny are not my property; I do not own them or anything affiliated with the series.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"How could you not tell me this?" Cagalli buried her face in her hands, her golden locks falling between her fingers. Her face was hidden, but one could hear the forced back tears in her voice. "How—why was this not mentioned earlier? Now people think we have something to hide, now—"

Shiho's heart broke at the sight of her friend's anguish. "Cagalli—I didn't know, you know I've only been here for a year, I've only been a part of the team for one year of testing—"

"I've worked so hard, I've tried so hard to keep this hospital's reputation up, but this, this ruins _everything!_" She couldn't help but think about Athrun's cold demeanor, revealing nothing, sparing her no kindness at all. '_And to think that he is the one I have to face... how did this week get this bad?_'

xxxxx

_The press conference had ended quite abruptly with the sudden news. The news reporters had clamoured all over this new information, crowding the podium at which Cagalli stood behind so confidently only moments before. She glanced at Uzumi pleadingly, and he stepped in. _

"_We will not be answering any further questions at this time until we have sorted out…"_

_Cagalli did not even care how Uzumi would handle the problem. She headed for the door desperately, Kisaka blocking anyone who got too close to her. Escaping the room, she glanced to her left, and saw the familiar blue hair she was looking for._

"_Athrun."_

_He stopped mid-stride, and she noticed he gripped his briefcase just a little tad tighter. "Cagalli." He turned around, and it took everything she had to not avert her eyes. _

"_Athr—" At a loss for words, she couldn't even think of what to say. "I-it's been a while."_

_This was clearly not what he was expecting, and she was so glad she chose not to avoid that steady emerald gaze, for they softened just slightly. "Yes."_

_That dark blue hair looked as soft as ever. His jawline was more developed, she noted, and his posture seemed more confident, more secure than she had remembered. His voice, so deep and soft yet… so much colder than she had ever heard it._

"_W-why are you doing this?" 'Don't tremble. You are the director of this hospital. You __**cannot**__ show your weaknesses, not even to _him._'_

_Athrun simply stared at her. "I have clients I need to represent. Nothing more."_

"_But…"_

"_I cannot make exceptions just because… of the past, Cagalli." He offered a bitter smile that cut at her chest. "This is my job…" he paused, and she felt the guilt she had been suppressing for years beginning to overwhelm her._

"… _my __**duty**__."_

xxxxx

"Cagalli, this is not your fault," Uzumi broke the tense silence that had followed her last outburst. "This is the fault of the researchers, they are to be held accountabl—"

"But _I_ am the one that is responsible for _them_," the CEO snapped, standing up. Her face was red, but no tears have been shed. "_I _have to deal with them, _I _have to make the right decisions regarding this fiasco. One wrong move, and I _will_ lose the hospital!"

Kisaka and Uzumi shared a look. "We are here for you, Cagalli, we will not let you lose this hospital." Kisaka's voice was firm, determined; "We know how much this place means to you and we know how much you have done for this place… how much you have given up. This hospital will not see you go."

* * *

"Shinn! What are you doing here?" Kira asked, as he saw his junior walk into the office. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

"She cancelled," the black-haired youth replied, shrugging. "Cagalli sounded really upset and I'm no good at comforting ladies…"

"Is that why Lunamaria broke up with you?" His boss inquired dryly, giving his employee a dirty look.

"Hey, I have no idea why, still. She just cried a lot and the only thing I understood was '_we need to break up_'."

Kira had to try really hard not to throw something at the incredibly dense Shinn. "Alright, well, might as well get some work done while you're here."

"Planning on it," whistling some off-tune song, Shinn strolled into his office, leaving Kira alone in the office.

"I wonder why she cancelled," he muttered, before picking up his phone.

Dialing a very familiar phone number, he was interrupted by an incoming call. "Dearka?"

"Things just kaploded man. Cagalli's fucked, big time."

"_What? _Who slept with my sister? Did she find a guy already?"

"Shut up, you over-protective geek of a brother, that's not what I meant. And wait, why is that even the first thing you think of?" Kira could basically hear the headshake from the blonde. "Our firm has clients who are suing her company, big time, and _Athrun_ is the one representing them. He's going to screw her over, no sexual innuendos whatsoever because this is _not _going to be a sexy affair."

Kira fell silent, his grip on his phone loosening. "That _asshole_."

"I don't know why he took it," Dearka continued, his panic evident even through the phone. "You have to understand, I would never have taken the case, I wouldn't have, it's _Cagalli_, how could I? But I don't know what's going on through his head lately. The sudden engagement, the taking of this case… I can't stop him, Kira, he's the boss."

The brunette was a loss for words. He knew his sister and Athrun's relationship did not end well, and Athrun had been hurt—heck, Kira was hurt as well from the decisions his twin chose to make. But was Athrun, the long-time sweetheart, actually angry enough to ruin everything for an ex-girlfriend?

"He's not the kind of person to do this," Kira sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. "What the heck is going on here?"

"He's not the kind of person to leap into marriage either," agreed Dearka, "we would probably all have like seven kids before he even _thinks_ about proposing."

"Can you talk to him?"

There was a pause on the other line. "I don't know, Kira, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks myself. He's been busy, or avoiding me, I don't know."

"Can you please try? I'll give him a call, although I doubt he'll talk to me."

"I'll try. Good luck, Kira."

"Thanks for calling me, Dearka, I really appreciate it." Hanging up, Kira turned around and sat down in his office chair, contemplating what Dearka had told him.

The mystery of his sister's cancellation made sense, now, although he wished there had been a better reason.

He looked back down at his phone, at the number he had originally thought of dialing. He stared at it, before erasing it and typing in a new number.

* * *

Lacus was about to knock on her friend's office when she spotted very familiar brown hair. "Miriallia!"

The journalist slash photographer looked exhausted, her hair in need of some refreshening and her eyes dull with an ache for sleep. "Lacus, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened between Cagalli and Athrun…" she bit her lip, hesitating. She glanced back at her friend's door before whispering to Miriallia, "Kira told me what had happened, I just want to check on her."

Miriallia sighed, her fatigue wearing her features down. "I talked to him. Cornered him, actually; he just told me to go away unless I wanted to be sued for harassment."

The pink-haired songstress suppressed a giggle. "I don't know if cornering him was the best approach, to be fair, you two are supposed to be friends!"

That got a roll of blue-green eyes. "Well, he's doing a great job proving otherwise. He's not supposed to be a complete turd either, otherwise he wouldn't be suing Cagalli's hospital."

"I can hear you two idiots, just come in!" Said hospital owner's voice shocked the two who were standing outside her door, and they went in, laughing. "What are you two doing here?"

"Kira made you some kebabs, he said you needed to stay healthy and alive." Lacus placed the box on the mahogany desk in front of the blonde, smiling sweetly. "If you don't eat it, I'll make sure Kira keeps making more and you'll have an entire mountain sitting here before long."

"Don't smile like that and then threaten me," grumbled Cagalli, opening the box. The heavenly smell of the kebabs made her stomach growl and she noted she probably hadn't eaten in quite some hours. Or days.

"You know Lacus," teased their friend, "she'll totally sing you to sleep with no guilt at all. She has absolutely no problems with threatening you for your sake."

Cagalli shook her head, kebab bits flying around. She was about to start talking when Lacus calmly shoved more kebab in her mouth, effectively rendering the blonde silent.

"That was easy," remarked Miriallia, watching the hospital CEO struggle to swallow. "We should do that more often, maybe she'd actually eat more than once a day."

"Kira would be the first to sign up for 'feeding Cagalli' duties." Lacus chirped, giving her eating friend a wink.

"You're not an angel," rasped the blonde, "you're a demon in disguise. No one should be that innocent and gentle-looking and have the stubbornness and will of a cow."

Lacus let out a small giggle, watching her friend carefully.

Cagalli looked even more tired than Miriallia. Her usually bright, amber eyes were duller, and she looked more like she was 30 than her usual 20.

Sighing, Lacus wished things hadn't gone this way. "Have you talked to Athrun recently at all?"

Miriallia glanced at the blue-eyed singer, raising an eyebrow. Cagalli shook her head slowly, frowning. "I haven't talked to him at all since we broke up. Well, until this afternoon."

"Hm…" Lacus frowned as well, her lips turning down as she tried to think of what Kira meant when he said, "_Athrun's mad, Lacus. He says she'd deserve it. That she doesn't deserve to run the hospital because of what she let slip under her nose. That's not her fault, and he knows it, but he's blaming her anyways._"

"Do you think he's still angry that you two broke up and all?" Miriallia suggested, her eyes suddenly a little brighter. "Your breakup didn't end well, maybe he's getting revenge?"

"Athrun is _not_ the kind of person to drag personal affairs into his job," Cagalli shot back immediately. "He's an honorable man, he wouldn't do that…" Yet even as she said that, she recalled the glare she thought she had seen him give her. Perhaps he was… harbouring resentment, but to go this far to ruin her?

"She's right," Lacus murmured quietly. "Athrun has very strong feelings about justice, he would not be so petty as to drag up the past into something like this."

"More likely he truly believed I, my hospital, was at fault," the blonde leaned back in her chair absentmindedly. "I wouldn't blame him for that, considering what a mess this whole Insuliphax affair has become."

"I can't believe your researchers would be so stupid," the brunette was pacing around the room, rubbing her chin. "Have you questioned them yet?"

The CEO shook her head again. "Kisaka said he would take care of them and interrogate them. I've only talked to Shiho, but by the time she joined the testing team, the deeds had already been done."

"So what are you going to do now?" Lacus' warm blue eyes met the blonde's amber ones.

"I need to prepare the necessary documents… I'll have to meet with the lawyers, see what I can do in this situation." She just wanted to sleep. It was a Sunday, tomorrow would see the regular chaos of a working weekday and she just wanted to curl up in her bed and hide from the world.

"We'll leave you be, then," Lacus walked towards the door, Miriallia following. "If there's anything we can help you with, Cagalli, just let us know."

"I will, Lacus. Thanks for coming over, and tell Kira thanks for the kebabs!" Cagalli watched them exit, before looking back down at her mostly finished food. '_I guess I'll finish you first before tackling those documents._'

* * *

Heine stared at his boss in shock. "You're kidding me. You took this case?"

The blue-haired partner ignored him. "Are you going to go do your work anytime soon? Or did you just come in extra early to badger me?"

"Athrun, what the heck is wrong with you? Why would you take this case when you are very likely to be influenced by your personal feelings?"

"Cagalli and I broke up seven years ago, Heine." Athrun did not look up, his eyes glued to his laptop screen. "I am simply representing my clients."

"Dearka and I would have backed the heck away from this case, not just because it's Cagalli, but because of our friends!" Heine had to restrain himself from grabbing his boss and shaking the sense back into him. "This is not going to end well."

"Not for her," finally granting the associate his time of day, Athrun leaned back, his eyes narrowed. "I took this case because it can be an easy win. The Mackenzies are big names in the business; if we successfully represent them, we will gain them as a powerful ally."

The orange-haired associate struggled not to throw his bag at his boss. "Are you actually that power-hungry? Zala Law is big enough now. You could have turned down this case and it would've been perfectly fine!"

"We can't just get lax just because we finally expanded."

"Is that what you tell yourself? Is that what you've ingrained into your head?" Heine understood the other man's dedication to the firm – no, his _obsession_. He had taken the failing firm and brought it back into the light, brushing off the dirt that his predecessor had smeared into the name. Now _that _was a whole other issue.

"It is the truth." Apparently no longer interested in conversing with Heine, the partner returned to the documents and the laptop on his desk.

The associate sighed. "Athrun. Let me say this as your friend, but… this is not just between you and Cagalli, or between your clients and Cagalli, whatever you believe. This is going to ruin your relationships with _everyone_. Do you even care about your friends anymore?"

Heine didn't bother waiting for the answer; he turned around and left the spacious but dark office. He didn't want to know.

Athrun stopped writing, his pen stopped mid-word. He gazed at the photo by his desk, before letting a sigh escape him.

'_Cagalli._'

* * *

Oh goodness, it's been more than a year since I last updated this fic; I'm so sorry! I tend to wander, but I made my way back onto FF… and well.

I had most of this chapter written out already, probably from last year… I added some things here and there so sorry if it feels kind of weird; I'm pretty sure I don't write the same as I did last year.

More apologies for the lame ending and more uneventfulness; I'll try and pick it up next chapter (but I am alas, a very slow-paced person with too much love for details and little things). "orz Do not worry though, I am pretty determined to write more chapters for this fic (and rediscover my love for AsuCaga).

I didn't really proof-read through this, so if there are any holes in my writing, do let me know!

Hope you guys enjoyed this (despite my long wait and ramble-y writing), and thank you for reading!

**Lavellia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than Anything**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny are not my property; I do not own them or anything affiliated with the series.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Staring at the headlines of the latest local newspaper, _Orb Daily_, the brunette couldn't help a sigh.

_**CEO OF LOCAL HIBIKI HOSPITAL, CAGALLI Y. HIBIKI, A LIAR ON TOP OF A FRAUD?**_

'_These reporters can be vicious,_' he thought, sipping at his coffee. There was a picture plastered all over the front page of his twin the day she gave the press conference. There was confidence in her eyes, a sparkle that revealed she clearly had no idea what was coming for her.

Kira rolled his shoulders back, wondering what would have happened if _he _was the one who took on the role after his parents. '_Would it have happened either way?_'

**xxxxx**

**7 YEARS BACK**

"W-what?" Kira wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "_You_ want to take over Hibiki Hospital?"

Her usually soft lips were pulled into a tight line, her warm amber orbs devoid of warmth. "Yes."

He _knew_ neither of them had intended on taking over the hospital. Kira wanted to start his own programming company, and he knew Cagalli had yet to decide, but a _medical _career was definitely not one of her options… at least, not when they had playfully discussed their future – was that only a couple months ago? When everything had been normal, and life seemed perfect…

"No," he declared firmly, his face mirroring hers as he clenched his fists. "_No._"

The look she gave him could have made any other give in to her demands. "Kira…"

"You are _not_ taking over Hibiki Hospital," Kira tried to reign in his fury, but there were so many things running through his mind, _their parents, their future… _"Mr. Athha and Kisaka can take over temporarily until they find a suitable replacement."

Cagalli snorted, the disbelief clear in her voice as she snapped. "Who knows how long that will take, Kira? Every _minute_ Hibiki Hospital remains without a CEO is just _begging_ Durandal Hospitals to eat us alive!"

He knew that too, but it wasn't enough. "Why does it have to be _you_?!"

The blonde was on the edge of retorting, but at the sight of her brother, so _broken_ and insecure, she stopped. "Kira…"

They were both thinking about the same day, that one day where all four of them had splayed out on the grass of their high school after classes.

"I can't let you do this, Cagalli," Kira whispered, trying to hold back the tears, "this… I know you don't want to do this."

She was silent for a moment, her gaze meeting his. "I can't let you do this either, Kira."

Their parents' will had not mentioned a successor to the hospital. No one knew if Ulen and Via Hibiki had intended for one of their children to inherit it; no one ever spoke of it as they were both healthy, charismatic people who others found hard to dislike.

No one expected them to go so soon.

The hospital had been left scrambling. The car accident that killed Kira and Cagalli's parents had set the entire hospital into a frenzied panic. Their family friend and advisor, Uzumi Nara Athha, had immediately begun arranging their funerals, freeing the twins from that burden. Ledonir Kisaka took custody of them, as they were not yet legal adults.

Yet it had all gone by so soon, the funeral passing by in the blink of an eye, neither of the twins feeling as though they had really said good bye.

They had slept together that week, for the first time since they were eight years old, finding comfort in each other's tears and warmth and shared misery.

Only a couple days after the funeral, Uzumi approached them with guilt etched in his aging features, asking if either of them would consider taking on the role of CEO.

Neither of them had been expecting _that_, either. Their parents never mentioned it, and so they had assumed they were free to choose their paths. Kira had already gotten into Archangel University (AAU) for computer sciences, and Cagalli had planned on taking a year off, undecided.

"I know you're doing this for our parents," Kira's voice was trembling softly, tears threatening to spill over. "I know you don't want to let the hospital fall into ruins; I don't either… but… I don't want you to do this to yourself for it either."

Cagalli had then hugged him, hiding her own tears in his shoulder, holding back the sobs that were clawing at the back of her throat. "I took the job, already."

He knew she had. He already knew there was no stopping her, but he had to try anyways. He knew she would not be swayed in her decisions, and that her mind had been made as soon as Mr. Athha had asked them to consider.

It didn't make dealing with the whole situation any easier. "I know," he mumbled, choking back a strained and twisted laugh, clinging onto his sister. "I'm sorry."

They continued to hug in the emptiness of their house, the once vibrant atmosphere crushed by all the things left unsaid, the things that were too heavy to say aloud.

**xxxxx**

'_You did this, so I wouldn't be able to,_' he mused to himself. Shortly after she had taken on the role of CEO, she had thrown herself into the job. She read every report, studied harder than she ever had before. There were nights were she would come home from the hospital, eyes red and her hands shaking, and Kira would comfort her through those first few sleeps. She had given up on finishing high school, even though she was only a few months from graduating.

Eventually, she stopped coming home. And then began the distance he knew was inevitable.

He understood why she had done it. But it wasn't a decision without its consequences.

"Kira?" A sweet and gentle voice pulled him from memory lane.

"Hey there," he responded, smiling at the pink-haired musician as she took up the space beside him. "Good morning."

Lacus gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before her eyes fell upon that morning's newspaper. "Ah."

He rolled his eyes. "It's almost as bad as when she was first named CEO."

There had been particularly nasty things floating around in the world of journalism, as people sharpened their claws on the fact that the new CEO of Hibiki Hospitals, one of the largest hospitals in Orb, had no experience in the field at all. Claims that she was a fraud and would ruin the hospital were gradually proved wrong, of course, but there was no taking back the rage that Kira had felt when he first read an article about the announcement.

"I'm not sure it can get any worse than you storming into the building of the _Orb Gazette_ and demanding that they take it down before you hacked their systems," Lacus remarked, matter-of-factly, eliciting a laugh from her violet-eyed partner.

"I was angry," he admitted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have."

"You were young," Lacus gave him a knowing smile. "That's not something you would do now, I know."

"You're right," he conceded, "I'd just hack into their systems without even warning them."

She giggled, before letting Mr. Pink have a go at him. "Speaking of Cagalli, by the way, are you planning on giving her the invitation?"

Her radiant blue eyes watched as the brunette went from laughing and fending off her Haro to scowling in the matter of seconds. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"You did," she agreed, before continuing, "but as far as I can remember, it's still sitting on your office desk. You had best tell her soon."

Kira knew he really should; with less than three weeks left to their wedding date, the more he put it off, the more likely she would clobber him with fists.

"I'll visit her today," he sighed again, hoping that Mr. Athha and Kisaka would grant him an audience with the busy CEO.

* * *

"Dearka, I _don't_ have time to go drinking, okay?" It was a Monday evening, for Haumea's sake. How exactly does the other blonde get away with drinking the night before a work day?

"Just one?" Cagalli stifled a yawn, glaring down at the phone as her friend's voice echoed throughout her empty office. "You should be done now anyways, right?"

It was already 9:47 PM; she could have been done two hours ago, but she refused to leave and insisted on finishing the rest of the regular hospital work.

Uzumi and Kisaka had taken over the internal investigation. The latter forbade her, despite her protests, from participating in the lawsuit.

"We will do our best to keep you out of this, Cagalli," he had said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It will not do for this to distract you from your other duties. We cannot have our CEO shaken up because of personal affairs."

She had tried to wiggle her way back in but Shiho, that traitor, was more than happy to dump some other work on her desk.

"Cagalli?" Snapping out of her reverie, she hesitated. Maybe just one drink.

"Alright, alright, where do you want to meet?"

"Holy crap, I did it!" She winced as her friend hollered his joy. "Minerva, in 15?"

"See you there," with that, she ended their call and stood up. She couldn't even remember the last time she had gone for drinks with a friend, and despite her usual lack of interest, she was excited.

Grabbing her jacket and looking around the room one last time, she locked her office door and left.

There weren't that many people bustling around the hospital at this hour. Things were calm, she noted, smiling at some of the patients who were talking amongst themselves. The lawsuit had not really affected their usual day-to-day business, as many were loyal to her hospital. Her _parents'_ hospital, which she had never expected to inherit.

**xxxxx**

**7 YEARS AGO**

"That's easy for you to say," the blonde grumbled, a frustrated pout upon her lips. "You were born for it, Lacus. You knew what you were going to do when you were five!"

"Six," her best friend had corrected, "and I suppose I could have chosen to do something else. Maybe dentistry?"

The four of them were lying on their backs, facing the clouds as they leisurely passed by. School had finished for the day and it was too nice to stay inside and study, especially after a week packed with midterms and assignments. Kira suggested they take some time off and just relax; Athrun had agreed eagerly, clearly looking forward to not sitting in a classroom and writing some form of assessment.

"I don't know if I'd trust you as a dentist, Lacus," Athrun teased. His eyes were closed, shielding his emerald eyes from the sun, but his head was turned towards Cagalli, his hand warm around hers.

"We'll have Kira be the guinea pig first," the blonde laughed at her brother's yelp of protest.

"Do you not trust me, Kira?" The pink-haired teen turned the full force of her puppy blue eyes on him and he groaned in exasperation. "I'd sing you to sleep before I started, if that would help."

Athrun and Cagalli laughed in harmony at the brunette's hesitant stammers, fumbling to find an appropriate answer.

"Kira, you applied for computer sciences at AAU, right?" Athrun asked, saving the brunette from the need to respond, while scooting closer to his own girlfriend, ignoring her giggles and half-hearted attempts at swatting him away.

"Yep. I want to open my own company after I graduate. And don't think I can't see you, Athrun. Remember our conversation about appropriate distances?"

His blonde twin burst out laughing again, fondly rolling over and giving her brother's best friend a kiss on the cheek. "Leave him alone, Kira, I don't need you to tell me what an appropriate distance from anything is."

"Hey, speaking of appropriate distances, Cagalli, you're getting way too close to the place where sun don't shi—"

"So, what about you, Athrun?" Lacus chimed in, cheerfully placing a hand over her partner's mouth. "What are you planning on doing after your engineering degree?"

He opened his eyes, revealing the emerald orbs that never failed to draw someone in. Smiling at the amber-eyed girl who was now snuggling up against him, he said, "I haven't even gotten into Orb Central University."

"But you will," came muffled replies from both twins.

"_If _I do, and if I do make it through undergrad… I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet."

"At least you know what you're doing next year," Cagalli grumbled, turning away from her boyfriend to lay on her back again. "I haven't even applied anywhere yet."

"There's no rush," Kira piped up, gently removing Lacus' hand from his mouth. "We'll all be here with you, no matter what your decision may be or when you decide."

Murmurs of agreement came from the other two, and the blonde couldn't help a wide grin from spreading throughout her face. "I kind of wanted to travel next year," she admitted, staring at her hand, in Athrun's. "There's a whole world out there that I haven't even explored yet, and I feel… I feel too naïve at the moment to just decide what I'll do for the next four years."

But he knew. "And as I said before, I'll go anywhere with you," Athrun whispered, lifting their hands and placing a kiss on her fingers.

"Athrun…" came the other twin's voice of vague disapproval.

"Stop ruining their sweet moments," Lacus scolded, this time choosing to rap on her boyfriend's head. "Where is your sense of romance?"

"With you," was Kira's response as he gazed upon his girlfriend lovingly.

"Gross," commented Athrun, while Cagalli made mock puking noises. "That's even cheesier than Dearka."

**xxxxx**

Smiling at one of her most treasured memories from their last year of high school together, she sighed as she pulled up at the classy night club, Minerva. It catered specifically to people in high positions, who wanted a night out but preferred a sense of privacy and class, thus it was _the_ place for people like Cagalli and Lacus to hang out every once in a while if they wanted a couple of drinks.

"Cagalli!" Another upturned curve tugged at her lips as she saw the tanned blonde throwing her a mock salute. "It's been forever!"

The old friends hugged, just briefly, before he opened the door to the establishment.

"One day, Dearka, you will have to tell me how you get away with drinking on a weekday," Cagalli threw him a glare as they made their way to the bar. It was a Monday evening, and the sparse crowd reflected that.

"First of all, I'm not a CEO," he replied teasingly, "second of all, I know my limits."

"That second point is definitely not true," Cagalli grumbled, recalling the several panicked messages Milly had left her about Dearka and his total lack of regard for alcohol limits.

"And third of all," he continued as though he hadn't heard her, "my boss doesn't give a crap so long I don't show up _completely_ hungover."

Her steps faltered a little, and she fumbled into her seat rather inelegantly. "I see."

Mentally berating himself for the slipup, Dearka quickly called the bartender over. "Two mojitos, please."

Cagalli accepted the drink easily, taking a small sip as she stared at her friend. "So, what's up?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Is it just us?" She asked, glancing around the bar for signs of their usual group of friends.

"Do you dislike me that much?" He flashed a mocking pout her way before shaking his head. "It's just us. It's been so long."

She took another sip of the minty drink, wincing slightly at the burn as it went down her throat. "I'm surprised you can be here at all," she said softly. "Are you not working the case?"

The other blonde knew immediately what she was referring to. "I refused," he muttered. This was _not_ what he wanted to talk about. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Fond memories of Dearka, who was like a second brother to her throughout her high school years, and even after she dropped out came to mind. "I wouldn't have held it against you even if you did, Dearka."

"Yeah, but I'm not a jerk," was the response, as he finished off his first drink of the night.

"He's just doing his job," she replied, absentmindedly swirling her drink around, watching the ice clink and clatter against the glass.

"Don't defend him," Dearka was so close to shaking the sense back into her. He wanted to see the spunk that he knew she still had within her, not this given up version of Cagalli. "There's something wrong with him, Cagalli. This lawsuit, his marriage—"

Cagalli nearly spilled her mojito all over herself as her grasp weakened, but Dearka caught it easily, without even spilling a drop. "His _what?_"

Dearka prayed silently to Haumea that Kira would not kill him for what he was going to tell the brunette's blonde twin.

* * *

Meyrin was at her desk with Lunamaria stormed in. "Luna! I wasn't expecting you so early!"

Her older sister threw down the wedding invitation on the desk. "When did this happen?"

"What?" Meyrin stared at the invitation in confusion. "I told you I was dating him months ago!"

"No," her sister corrected, her lips tight with frustration, "you told me you were dating someone, not freaking Athrun Zala!"

"Why does it matter so much?" Meyrin shot back.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Lunamaria was glaring at her younger sister.

"No, I'm not!" The younger sister stood up in defense, biting her lip. "I just… Athrun didn't want everyone to know about it, so I didn't really tell anyone…"

"Not even your own sister?" Luna almost cringed at her own accusatory tone. She didn't mean to attack her sister like this, but she felt like she had no place in her sister's life anymore, especially when Meyrin couldn't even tell her sister the news personally. She had gotten the card at _work_, of all places.

"I-I… I don't know," whispered Meyrin, suddenly sitting back in her chair. "He didn't want everyone knowing, so I just… chose to respect that."

"And then you send wedding invitations to everyone in town?" There was too much fire in her own voice, and Luna fought to contain herself. "I don't even know when you started dating him!"

"9 months ago," her sister answered, looking down at her hands. "I didn't mean to keep this from you, Luna, but it just got harder and harder to tell you…"

The magenta-haired sister softened at that, before taking a seat on the bed beside the desk. The relationship between her and her sister had taken a turn for the worse when they each went to a different university and started different jobs. They hardly saw one another, even though they lived in the same house.

And of all people, her younger sister was dating—scratch that, _engaged_ to Athrun Zala, one of the richest in Orb? Luna had been spending a lot more time at home recently and she had never even seen a single blue hair of Athrun's. "Has he ever come over?"

"Luna!" The blush on Meyrin's face was redder than her hair.

"Have you been using protection?"

"Get out!" Luna giggled at her sister, throwing them both into a laughing fit that lasted for several minutes.

As they calmed down, Luna searched her sister's face. "Are you happy with him, Meyrin?"

The redhead looked down at her lap. "Yes," she murmured, staring at her fingers, at the engagement ring that he had given her just two weeks ago. It was beautiful, silver with a light blue crystal blanketed by silver and golden swirls. _She_ was happy, but…

Her older sibling knew there was more. "But…?"

Meyrin let out a soft laugh, bitter yet warm at the same time. "He makes me happy, Luna, but… I'm scared I don't make _him_ happy."

"Why would he ask you to marry him otherwise?"

The younger sibling gave her older sister a sad smile. "I think he just wants to move on. Forget about _her_."

'_Cagalli Yula Hibiki_', Luna thought to herself. The news that Zala and Hibiki broke up in high school was _the_ topic of conversation for weeks. Everyone knew who they were; they were constantly seen around the school, around the city on little dates, sometimes accompanied by Kira and his girlfriend, Lacus. There was no mistaking the devotion that shadowed Athrun's every move, nor the honest affection that reflected upon Cagalli's every blush and smile when they were together.

Luna herself had envied their relationship. That was the kind of relationship she wanted, where there was nothing but love behind every word, every touch, every breath.

"It's been seven years," she eventually said.

"That's what he said," Meyrin sighed, running her hands through her red hair. "He invited her to the wedding, you know.

"I believe him when he says he's over him," she continued, her eyes staring at nothingness, "and I believe him when he tells me he's happy with me. But what we have… it's not what _they_ had."

Luna stared at her younger sister, whose eyes had begun filling up with tears.

"I know it's rather rushed, I know we could have waited longer..." there was no mistaking the sobs that were threatening to spill over.

"… but w-we _both_ need this to happen s-so desperately, Luna."

* * *

She hadn't been here in over a year, she thought, as she let her eyes wander around the office. It was cozy, warm, and welcoming; she never expected anything less. The desk was messy, quite similar to her own, and the walls were decorated with photos. Some she was in, others she hadn't seen before.

There was one of their parents, who were smiling at the camera warmly and it drew her in. Letting her fingers fall upon the glass gently, she couldn't help a hushed murmur. "Mom, dad…"

She had a similar photo somewhere in her room, but she spent so little time in her own room, that it had been such a long time since she had seen their smiles.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Kira, I got your message. What's up—"

A heavy stillness settled in the air. She had turned around, expecting her brother, when someone she _really_ did not want to see at the moment had shown up instead. "Athrun."

She saw the shock in his features, before it twisted into a blank slate, revealing nothing but coolness. "Cagalli."

What did one say to an ex that was suing your hospital? An ex that was soon getting married? Cagalli wasn't sure, and she was fairly positive there wouldn't be much if she searched it up online either. She remained silent, waiting for him to make a move.

"Kira messaged me earlier," he explained, his voice devoid of any feelings. "He said he wanted to meet up, so I came here… but it seems as though he isn't in," his eyes falling upon the lights that hadn't been turned on.

"I just dropped by to see him," Cagalli tried to take her gaze off him, desperate to look at anything but him, but she was fighting a losing battle. "I don't know if he was planning on coming back tonight."

"I see." Just two words. They echoed in her mind, mocking her.

She let the silence ring a little longer before whispering. "I heard about… Meyrin. Congratulations."

There was no mistaking the heavy burden of his gaze on her. She let her eyes meet his, and instantly regretted it as there was no mistaking the _intensity_ of his stare, but she refused to back down. Not today.

"Thank you." Again, just two words, but this time there was something more behind his tone. Something she wasn't too sure of. Was it regret? Pain?

"I understand I was invited," she said. A call earlier to Lacus, when Kira did not respond, had confirmed what Dearka had told her. "But I'm afraid I will have to say—"

"Don't," he cut in, his voice strangled by the same something she was uncertain about before. "Please, don't say it."

'_What do you want from me?_' She bit her lip, trying to figure out what he was thinking about. His fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed, and it seemed as though he was biting back words of his own. "You know I can't go."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Can't," she stated firmly. "You should not have invited me, Athrun."

She saw him wince as she uttered his name, again. "Is this because of the lawsuit?"

'_You know it's that and more,_' the blonde thought to herself, struggling to keep herself from breaking down and running to him. She had always wanted his forgiveness, for what she had done seven years ago, when she chose her parents' hospital over him. She had broken his heart; crushed it, scattered the dust into the wind.

"Yes." She lied, and she prayed he wouldn't see through it.

He never took his eyes off her. "Again, you choose your work over me."

That stung. Her eyes widened, and she dug her fingers into her palm. '_Don't lose it, Cagalli.' _"Athrun—"

"Athrun?" An echo of that name, from the man she had been hoping to see tonight. Kira stood in the doorway, his face the epitome of confusion. "Cagalli? What are you two doing here?"

Cagalli felt a breath that she had been holding in unknowingly escape, as the lawyer slowly turned away from her to face her brother. "I got your message earlier, Kira. Sorry, I should have messaged back before showing up here."

"No, it's fine." Purple eyes were watching the two of them, uncertainty permeating the air. "Cagalli?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to drop by," meeting his eyes, she hoped he got her silent plea. "I have to go, give me a call when you can?" She strode past _him_, and gave her brother a peck on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," her twin responded, watching her leave. He could smell the slight hints of the alcohol she had drunk earlier that night. Shaking his head, he turned around to face the other man, and was instantly rendered speechless from the expression on his face. "Athrun?"

It took him a couple moments to gather his bearings, and his voice was calm when he nodded. "Can we talk here?"

Kira nodded his consent, choosing not to bring up the look of pure longing that was evident just seconds before.

* * *

I think this might be the longest chapter I have ever written, in my scattered years of fanfic writing. LET'S CELEBRATE (just kidding).

Sorry for all the memory lane walking, I wanted to start slipping in some information about their past, otherwise I worry none of this would make sense... hopefully some things are clearer, but hopefully I haven't laid everyone out on the table just yet, haha!

Do let me know what you think of the pacing thus far! Thank **you** for reading, and thank you to my lovely reviewers from my last chapter!

**Lavellia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than Anything**

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny do not belong to me, nor am I affiliated with the series/producers.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You did _what?_" Miriallia stared at her boyfriend with a strange mix of shock and horror, her hands still hovering over her laptop keyboard. "Say that again?"

Dearka knew he was definitely toast for the next little while, and mentally prepared himself for a week on the couch. "I told Cagalli about the wedding."

The brunette continued to gape at him, clearly at a loss of words, which Dearka took advantage of.

"Hey, I thought someone told her already, like you or Kira or Lacus—"

"Out of all the people she had to hear it from, I think you or Yzak are probably the _last_ people she would have wanted to hear it from," Miriallia remarked, as she slowly went back to the bluish light of her screen. '_Knowing Dearka, he probably let it out by accident, too._'

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Yzak would have been worse," the blonde complained earnestly. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a seat across his girlfriend at their kitchen island. "It kind of just slipped out of my mouth while I was talking about how I got away with drinking on week nights…"

She gave him a pointed look, glancing down briefly at the bottle in his hands before she let her azure eyes meet his again. "Mhmm."

The lawyer simply shrugged, holding his hands up defensively. "Hey, alcohol is like my water, okay?"

"I am not going to help you when you come down with liver problems," was her only response. "And I'll make sure Cagalli does not let you anywhere near her hospital."

An accepting chuckle from the man, which cut off rather abruptly, his cheerful expression giving way to a serious face not many saw very often. "What should I do, Miri?"

She looked up curiously at him, wondering what he meant. "About what?"

"The case."

Miriallia knew that her boyfriend had made it very clear to Athrun as soon as he found out about the case between the Mackenzies and Hibiki Hospital that he refused to be a part of it. His boss had dismissed him, saying it wasn't up to Dearka to decide whether or not he would be a part of it or not.

So far, however, Athrun had not called upon her significant other at all for anything regarding the case.

"Well," she said, after an uncomfortable silence, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to shake some sense into that idiot, that's what," Dearka grumbled, gulping down some of his beer rather hastily. "I want to tell him to stop, that this wouldn't get him anywhere."

The journalist hummed to herself quietly, her eyes resting on her lover's figure. While she had to admit she didn't know Athrun very well – they've only ever really hung out with others – she had found herself wondering why exactly Cagalli's ex-boyfriend was doing this. Out of revenge? Was he still bitter about the breakup? She knew Cagalli and Lacus would say differently, but was that really true?

"Well, do you know why he's doing this?" She typed a couple of words out, before quickly backspacing again.

"I think he just wants to talk to her again, although he sure is going about it in a really crappy way." Dearka groaned, rubbing his temples. "But hell if I know what goes on in his mind these days."

"Aren't you two supposed to be buddies? You guys work together."

"I see him about a grand total of three times during a typical work week," the blonde retorted bitterly. "He's always saying he's too busy with this or that or a client or—"

"It's strange though," Miriallia interrupted, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Why would he invite her to his wedding if he's suing the colourful rainbow out of her hospital?"

Her husband gave her a withering look. "Really? 'Colourful rainbow'? Has journalism wrung the feistiness out of you?"

An azure glare flashed his way. "Seriously. Why would _anyone_ invite someone they're suing – regardless of their history together – to their wedding?" Miriallia had been so caught up in covering the news of the hospital landing in a hot spot that she _almost_ forgot that her close friend was invited to the wedding… until Dearka brought it up again. "If he wanted to talk to her again, well, he could just _call_."

"Like I said," Dearka repeated, a somewhat frustrated grimace on his tanned features, "hell if I know what goes on in Athrun's mind."

Miriallia pursed her lips in disappointment, pondering the question that he had asked earlier. "Why don't you hop in on the case, then?"

"What?" This time, it was him who was staring at her with shock, his mouth hanging quite astonishingly low.

"It would give you access to the case, and you'll be able to work with Athrun. Maybe you'll figure out things that way." It seemed likely that Athrun had decided to respect Dearka's wishes after all, considering that Dearka had not been called onto the case as of yet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, but remember I can't give you any information about it! Client confidentiality!"

"I know that," the journalist and photographer resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "I'm not asking you to secretly hand me the information, I'd never. But this will help you clear your guilty conscience," she explained patiently. "You think he's going about this the wrong way, so why don't you work with him and figure out _why_ exactly he's doing this?"

He was considering her words, she knew, although the thought of having to work against a friend was much less appealing than sitting on the sidelines.

"Cagalli would forgive you," Miriallia added thoughtfully. "You know she would not hold it against you for simply doing your job."

Dearka grumbled incoherently in response, though it was clear to her that he had decided, despite his sense of protest. "Alright, alright."

The brunette gave him an encouraging smile before getting up and pressing a brief kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink?" Standing at the separate table by his desk, Kira decided he could definitely do with some wine. Pouring out a glass of cabernet sauvignon for himself, he caught himself thinking it was a shame he didn't have anything stronger at the moment.

"Just water will be fine, thanks."

Quickly pouring a cup of water for his friend, the brunette walked towards the couch the blue-haired man was sitting on. Athrun had his hands clasped tightly together, elbows resting on his knees, his head down between his shoulders.

'_The look of a troubled man,_' Kira thought as he sat opposite his friend, recalling the tension that he could feel in the air just minutes ago, when Cagalli had been here. He had stepped out for a minute to go for a walk around the building, and was very close to just giving up for the day when he had this nagging feeling, telling him that he should probably get back to his office asap.

And sure enough, the two people he did not expect to see in his office were there, the strained atmosphere thick in the air. His twin had given him a desperate plea with her eyes, begging him to hold his questions. He felt her trembling as she leaned in to brush her lips against his cheek, and he knew that the night was far from over.

"Why did you want to talk?" The brunette noted the harshness in Athrun's voice, observing the tense silhouette of the other man. "I didn't think our last conversation had left you wanting more."

Kira arched an eyebrow. "Did you need to make that sound so suggestive?"

He was rewarded with an exasperated sigh from the lawyer, and he could see some of the tightness leaving those shoulders. There was a familiar smirk itching at his friend's lips. "Are you a high schooler, Kira?"

"Only for you, my friend," the developer replied playfully, purposefully pitching his voice a few semitones higher, and threw a wink at his friend who gave him a blank stare in response.

There was a moment of silence as they eyed one another, before both of them burst out laughing, their sudden outburst reverberating throughout the room.

It had been so long since they last even shared a laugh, as the last of their childish chuckles left them. They barely stayed in touch since the incident, and Kira understood that it was hard for Athrun to stay in touch after what had happened with Cagalli.

The strained phone call where Athrun had basically told him that Cagalli deserved the mess that was being thrown her way was one of the first conversations they had had in a long time, which did not help matters. That definitely was not a conversation that the software developer had any desire to continue, but this wasn't about that.

Lacus had chided him that night, after Kira had flung down the phone in disgust. "_He is your best friend, Kira, and always will be. You may not agree on everything, but I think you need to have a proper conversation with him soon, before it's too late._"

He had turned those words over and over again in his head. Athrun's history with Cagalli aside, their friendship was a separate entity; the breakup had been no one's fault, and he suspected – no, _knew_ Athrun did not blame his sister. He realized it was difficult for Athrun to approach him after the breakup; the fact that the person who broke up with him was Kira's own sister aside, the incident itself had left little time for conversation, something Kira had never really forgiven himself for.

Time kept passing, though, and things never really got any easier, and their relationship only grew more distant.

While he wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact that his best friend was suing his sister and the hospital, there was another pressing matter he felt he needed to address right now, as Athrun's_ friend_:

_The marriage._

He regarded the other man, noting the tired lines under those emerald orbs that had caught the hearts of so many, a certain blond-haired sister and his own secretary included.

"How are you?" The blue-haired man lifted his head up at Kira's question, his face unreadable. The bliss from their shared laughter had vanished without a trace.

"Busy," Athrun confessed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Both at the office and… ah, personally."

"Like planning the wedding you didn't want to invite me to?" The brunette watched as the other man stiffened up again, his jaw clenched tightly. "Meyrin told me."

"I should have known," Athrun sighed again. "I expected you two would show up though, one way or another."

"I just want to know why." It had stung, knowing the invitation came from the bride-to-be, and not his best friend. Lacus had brushed it off, murmuring that the invitation was received, no harm done. "You even invited _Cagalli_."

The wince that followed was not missed by Kira. "I'm sorry."

Those were definitely not the words the developer had expected to hear. "What?"

"I didn't want to invite you or Lacus, not because I didn't believe in our friendship," the blue-haired man insisted quietly, "but because I didn't think I'd be able to face you as a friend, not after this lawsuit."

"You know that I would not have held it against you, Athrun. Not when you're truly doing this for the client." '_If you are, that is._'

Athrun let out a sigh, relief mixing with grief. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I fear it's been such a long time that I have begun doubting you and Lacus."

"I'm sorry as well," echoed Kira, before taking another sip of his red wine. "For both the lack of contact and for hanging up on you last time."

An empty chuckle. "I understand the reason for the ungentlemanly action, but it's nice to hear your apology nonetheless."

"Don't push it, Athrun." Another laugh in response.

They sat in silence again, Kira leaning back on the couch opposite his friend. This was going much better than he had expected, and he was quite pleased. He had missed this friendship of theirs, and while the current situation was not what he desired, he was content.

"Congratulations," he uttered quietly, sending a heartfelt smile at the other man. "I never did say that, did I?"

"No," Athrun confirmed after the initial shock had faded, watching him with careful eyes. "Thank you."

"Are you happy?"

Athrun gazed at him, as though uncertain as to how to say what he wanted to say. "I… yes."

Kira knew there was more to that simple, three-lettered word, but he did not pursue the matter. Athrun could be so self-sacrificial at times, but he wasn't one to lie to himself about his own feelings. Another question tugged at the brunette's lips and he decided to ask, despite wondering if it was better not to. "Why did you invite Cagalli, then?"

Another reign of silence followed. "Because I wanted to extend an olive branch, of sorts," murmured Athrun, after another moment of awkward stillness, sudden sadness echoing in his hoarse voice. "Not about the lawsuit; I think you know my opinions about that."

Kira bit back his harsh comeback, waiting for the other man to finish expressing his thoughts.

"You probably know we never talked again after we… separated," the lawyer was peering down at his water, missing the slight nod of assent that Kira gave. "You probably also know why we broke up in the first place."

'_We__ broke up_,_'_ the purple-eyed man noticed silently, curiously. '_Not she broke up with me_,_ even though we all know that is what happened._'

"While the timing is probably not ideal, I thought that sending her the invitation would bridge a friendship of sorts… and would reassure her." The words he left unsaid were loud as thunder in the quietness of the room.

"She wouldn't have come anyways," he continued, letting his emerald-green eyes slowly close. "I wasn't going to bring this up in work-related conversations… but I felt like she needed to know, at the very least."

Kira had suspected as much, although he had often wondered if he was wrong. It had hurt when he first saw Cagalli after their breakup, and seeing Athrun now pained him still. '_You two are so attuned to one another, for you to not be together is such a shame._'

"Do you still love her?" Kira breathed, the wine glass in his hands shaking slightly with the faint trembling of his hand. The look of longing he had seen, perhaps unintentionally, plagued him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know but _he had to know_.

Athrun looked up from his hands and simply gave his best friend a look that only anguished Kira more, confirming his worst fears.

* * *

"No," Cagalli declared firmly. "We can't do this." Uzumi gave her a pitying look, while Kisaka merely looked away, unable to meet her fiery glare.

They had approached her as soon as she walked in that morning, still sleepy after spending the night at Kira and Lacus' house. She had stayed up later than she intended, confessing all her slightly drunk thoughts and worries to the couple; Kira had returned just an hour or so after she left his office. Eventually, she fell asleep mid-word on their couch, and was jolted awake just a few hours later out of habit, realizing that Kira had stayed by her side all night.

'_You idiot,_' she had thought to herself, before noticing that Lacus was fast asleep by his side. '_You idiots._' She had whipped up a quick breakfast, just omelettes with toast and jam, and left a note alongside her meal of gratitude. The drive was slightly longer than she anticipated, which she suspected was partially the cause behind her two trusted advisers lurking for her entrance.

Uzumi was suggesting that they simply pay the Mackenzies the 21 million the family had demanded from them. This was definitely not the way she had expected to start her morning and she was furious at them for even _considering_ the option .

"We can't afford to draw this out either," Uzumi insisted, meeting her heated gaze with one of his own. "If we just pay them the settlement fees, then it will save us resources in the long run, Cagalli."

She hesitated. While their hospital was not poor by any means, 21 million was still a steep price to pay. And if they managed to settle this soon, then the hospital name would avoid taking too much of a run in the mud as well.

Yet she did not feel right just handing the money over either. It would certainly mean the cancellation of so many research programs ongoing, Insuliphax included, as the cuts had to happen _somewhere_. They were so close though, so where had things gone wrong?

"What has the investigation turned up?" Holding out her hand for the documents she was sure Kisaka was already holding, she was not disappointed when a stack of folders found themselves in her grasp.

"There is much to go through," the darker man admitted, his deep voice tinged with uncertainty. "We have questioned the researchers and while there was a volunteer by the name of Mackenzie, the results of her tests are rather unclear."

"Unclear?" She had a faint recollection of the name Mackenzie, likely from the results from the research crew. Several times she had gone down to the research centre, on the fourth floor, and interacted with some of the patients, but 'Mackenzie' did not bring any faces to mind. "This is a drug trial, no one can get away with 'unclear'."

"Unclear is probably not the right word," Uzumi responded. "Strange, more like."

"How?" Her head downwards to read the first of the documents, she easily unlocked her office door without even looking up. The CEO strode into her office, casually putting her bag down near her desk, and collapsed into her chair.

"The Mackenzies, in the suit they filed, insisted that because of Insuliphax, their daughter suffered dire consequences last year. It is true that she was one of the patients, but according to the research records, she withdrew after a year and a half."

"Because of adverse side effects?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Kisaka, who simply shrugged his response. "Didn't the researchers get a reason for withdrawal?"

"We spoke with Mr. La Flaga, and he said while he did remember Mayura Mackenzie, he insisted that up until her withdrawal, the drug seemed to have had a positive effect on her."

"Then why?" Cagalli frowned, flipping the pages in front of her around. "If she was doing well, why are they blaming us?" '_Something is wrong here._ _Are the Mackenzies lying? Or is Mu losing his touch?_'

"We also spoke with Ms. Badgiruel, who insisted otherwise," informed Uzumi, a graver look than ever on his face. "She says she recalled noting rather severe negative side effects just before her withdrawal."

Disbelief flitted across her face. "Why do our two head researchers have two different memories of this event?" Cagalli shook her head, frustrated at how confusing this was all becoming. "Is she the only one to have suffered supposed side effects?"

"No," Kisaka answered, his tight lips grim. "Three others were noted to have similar side effects."

A moan of terror escaped her lips before she could help it. '_This can get messy, soon._ _What should I do?_' She should have asked Kira and Lacus for advice last night, not whining about her other insecurities.

"We cannot afford to give up just because the internal investigation is not going as smoothly as one would like," Cagalli decided, giving the older men a meaningful look. "Let me do a little research of my own first before I decide."

Ignoring the looks of concern and impatience on her elders' faces, she picked up her office phone, and quickly dialed an extension. "Hey, Shiho, it's me. Can we meet up on the fourth floor?"

* * *

"Hey, Meyrin," he greeted, sparing his phone a quick glance. "Is this a good time?" It was just past 9 PM, and Athrun had just gotten back from a dinner with Leon Mackenzie. He wasn't too sure how he felt about the other man, although perhaps it was just because of _who_ they were suing.

"Yep, no worries!" Her bright and cheery voice, just a tad delayed, echoed slightly throughout his office.

"How are you?" It had been a couple days since they had seen each other, and his busy schedule was unforgiving. "Sorry I had to cancel dinner tonight."

"That's fine!" There was no disappointment in her voice, and he knew she was not one to get caught up about something like this. "I've been doing alright, Kira didn't come in to work until noon today, and Shinn gave him a mouthful."

He chuckled, fairly certain that the late night conversation they had had the previous night was at least partly to blame. "Who exactly is the boss there?"

"Last time I checked, I thought it was Kira, but with Shinn the way he is these days…" Meyrin's soft giggle floated through the phone, and he couldn't help a fond smile.

After a brief moment of tranquility, he said, "I hear that _someone_ gave Kira and Lacus an invitation to a certain wedding of theirs."

"Hmm, I wonder who?" There was the slightest hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Kira said it was a certain red-headed secretary of his…" He teased back.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he meant me…"

"Meyrin…"

"You know it was me," she chirped back, abandoning all pretense. "But you know you wanted to."

"I did," he agreed honestly, without any hesitation.

"And?" There was definitely a knowing smile evident in her soprano voice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said warmly. "Kira told me this morning they would be there. I'm guessing you two had a talk?"

"Last night," he said in response, beginning to read another document that had laid, somewhat neglected on his desk for some while.

"And?"

"What are you thinking?" He grumbled, half exasperated, half amused at his fiancée's expectant tone. "We held hands and skipped around? Rainbows? Flowers?"

"Something like that," she giggled, and Athrun couldn't resist a chuckle of his own. "Oh, speaking of flowers, are you free this weekend? We need to visit the florist and the bakery to confirm things for the wedding."

He quickly opened up his digital agenda and checked the coming Saturday and Sunday. "I'm free. Saturday at 11? We can grab lunch beforehand."

"Sure." There was the sound of a keyboard being tapped away on from the other end.

"I have to do more work, but I'll call you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow," she affirmed, hesitating just a tad. "I love you, Athrun."

A small pause. "Good night, Meyrin."

Hearing the ending click of her phone, he sighed and leaned back into his office chair, thoughts wandering back to the conversation he had had last night.

"_Do you still love her?"_

He had been unable to give Kira an answer. What was he supposed to say when he knew that _her_ brother would not appreciate the answer? It was a long time ago, and there was no point in bringing up things that should have been buried long ago.

'_Should have,'_ he thought to himself, a storm of emotions brewing within him. '_And yet, here I sit, feeling this way._' He rubbed at his temples wearily.

Athrun shook these thoughts out of his head. _She_ had made her decision, he had made his. He had chosen Meyrin. Heck, they were getting married in less than a month. '_Dwelling on this any longer will only make things worse for both of us in the long run_', he mused. There was no going back now, not when he had resolved to let the matter die.

Peeking at the digital clock perched on his desk, he groaned inwardly as he grudgingly resigned to another hour's worth of work.

* * *

Tempted to throw all the documents in the air, Cagalli barely buried the urge to and continued reading instead. She had gone through half of the documents that Kisaka had dumped on her desk. Shiho had helped with half of them, but still she did not know what to think of the Mackenzie's case against the hospital.

Why exactly did the daughter stop participating in the trials, to begin with? Was her cause of death really because of the drug? '_They should have reported it if she began to feel any negative side effects,_' was her only thought. '_According to the contracts, she should have spoken up as soon as she felt any worse. And then there is the matter of the other three troubled patients.'_

She was so torn. She wanted to just throw the money at the Mackenzies to make them go away. She knew Uzumi was right; to drag this on would run the hospital name and their funds into the ground, yet…

There was something odd about the whole situation, and she needed to get to the bottom of it. But was it worth it?

She let her eyes fall on the picture of the Mackenzies' daughter, Mayura. Beautiful red hair that stopped just below her ears, glimmering blue eyes that were full of life and energy. What a cruel fate, to be afflicted by diabetes at such a young age. If they were responsible for her death, then maybe they should just pay it—although why 21 million? Cagalli let her lips turn downwards just a tad. It was a steep price to pay – funeral costs were usually under 20 grand. Perhaps 50, considering this was an affluent family.

She reread the two conflicting reports from Mu La Flaga and Natarle Badgiruel. She knew both quite well; Mu had been like a much older brother to her and Kira ever since they were young. Neither of them would lie though, Mu having dedicated so much of his career for this treatment.

'_Would that be reason enough for him to lie, though_?' Doubt began to muddy her mind. He had not taken the sudden and rather mysterious death of his father well, and Cagalli understood the man's desire to find better treatment for diabetes. But was he desperate enough to abandon all formality? Would he lie? Natarle was one to stick by the rules to the dot, and she found it highly unlikely that the older woman would have lied deliberately for any reason.

The room was silent, save for a sigh the CEO could not hold back. She had had so much for Insuliphax, when they first began trials almost three years ago… but perhaps it was not meant to be. She leaned back into her chair, letting her eyes close as she thought about what to do next.

Someone had _died_, and possibly from a mistake the hospital – the researchers – had tried to cover up. What if more were to follow?

A shudder trembled throughout her body. '_Have I truly failed this hospital?_ _What would Mom and Dad do?_'

She was not Ulen Hibiki, despite the many comparisons that have been made; how she looked like him with the blonde hair and amber eyes, how they were sported fiery tempers that could burn for ages. Kira had resembled Via, with beautiful light brown hair and dazzling purple eyes, and a soft demeanour. She would never be able to fill her parents' shoes, nor did she bother to try.

This hospital was her parent's life, apart from their family. And she refused to see it fall in shame under her own reins. Not when she had given everything up – her dreams, her freedom… _him_ – not even when it was _him_ who threatened the one thing she had forsaken her own life for.

Giving in now would only mean giving up.

She stole a quick glance at the time on the wall, before reaching for her phone and starting a conference call.

Kisaka was the first to pick up. "Cagalli?"

"Hi Kisaka, just waiting for Mr. Athha." As soon the words left her mouth, she heard another click.

"Uzumi Athha speaking."

"Mr. Athha," she greeted calmly. Her heart was racing, but she knew she could not afford to let her doubts cloud her judgment. "I've made my decision."

"Yes?" Both men prompted, their anxiety clear in their voices.

"We're fighting this."

* * *

Emerald green eyes darted towards the digital clock that sat at the corner of his desk. Neon bright numbers informed him it was only 10:12 AM, just over an hour since he had come into the office earlier that morning. Yet Athrun was fairly certain the numbers were playing tricks on his eyes, for he had had anything but a short morning.

Dearka had ambushed him as soon as he walked into the elevator at the bottom of their building; with a rather resigned look of determination on the blonde's face, he said firmly, "I want to work on the Mackenzie vs. Hibiki Hospital case."

"Excuse me?"

"I want in on the case against Cags – I mean, Hibiki Hospital." Dearka repeated, his lips tightened in a thin line.

Athrun couldn't help but turn his head towards the other man curiously. "Didn't you swear at me, call me a jackass and some other derogatory words, and then shout something about never touching a single file of this case?"

The other lawyer gulped, chuckling weakly. "Err, are you sure that was me, boss?"

Athrun had respected Dearka's wishes, despite telling him that he didn't get to pick and choose what he worked on. There was no point in getting someone who didn't want to work to work, after all. "Why the change of heart?"

The blonde had spouted some nonsense about being friends and coworkers and what not, but Athrun suspected there was definitely something more. He warned the blonde, reminding him of attorney-client privileges.

"I know, I know! Why does everyone think I'll leak information out?"

He dismissed the senior partner with a nod as the elevator reached the 18th floor, and made way for his office when Heine decided to grace him with his presence.

"Luna says you have a call from the hospital's lawyer." A groan was uttered before he could stop himself.

"It's not even 9 yet," he muttered under his breath, giving the orange-haired lawyer a nod of thanks as he quickened the pace towards his office.

"Athrun Zala speaking," he answered, opening up his laptop as he sat down.

"Mr. Zala, my name is Andrew Waltfield and I am representing Hibiki Hospitals," a deep voice returned, and Athrun raised an eyebrow, knowing that the other lawyer could not see him. Waltfield and Ramius was one of the larger firms in Orb, a rival of sorts to Zala Law. He knew Murrue from his university days, but was not acquainted with Waltfield at all.

"Good morning, Mr. Waltfield. I'm assuming you have a message for me?" Tapping impatiently on his keyboard, he inhaled anxiously, wondering what to expect.

"I would like to inform you that my client, Hibiki Hospital, will not be settling. We will participate as needed but we will not be paying the 21 million the Mackenzies have asked for. We are undergoing our own investigations and will proceed to court."

Athrun withheld his sigh, his brow creasing in frustration. "Then I suppose I will see you soon, Mr. Waltfield."

"That you will, m'boy. I'll be in touch. Have yourself a good one." Frowning at the older man's implication that he was a mere child, he let the call end itself.

Staring at his laptop background blankly, he let the news sink in, letting the fact that he would have to see _her_ again and again for the next few months – perhaps even years – make itself at home in his mind.

Could he handle it? Seven years was a long time, enough for him to give romance another try. He clenched his fist unknowingly, the thought of having to fight against _her_ numbing the physical pain.

Almost as if possessed, he suddenly reached for the phone again, and was dialing a number he knew by heart, but had left untouched for over five years. The dialing tone seemed to go on forever, until finally…

"Hello?"

He let the voice wash over him, his eyes closing for just a moment.

"Cagalli, it's me."

There was a soft intake of breath before her hesitance. "Athrun. Are you even allowed to talk to me?"

"I'm not calling to talk about work." He could not stop himself, did not _want_ to stop and think about what he was doing, for then he would never do what he truly needed – or was it wanted? – to do.

"What are you calling about, then?" She asked, her voice welcoming yet cautious.

"Will you join me for lunch sometime this week?" He rushed on to talk over her forming protests. "All on your terms. Purely business, or simply as friends. It's your call."

* * *

Let me just say, I have absolutely no idea how lawyers or researchers do their thing. Anything I say here is likely unrealistic and so please bear with me. 21 million is a hefty price indeed though, but something a well-doing hospital can shell out.

Sorry for the rambling and frankly boring chapter. The action will (hopefully) pick up next chapter...

I realized that my writing style kind of shifts between the chapters I wrote last year and the ones I've worked on recently… sorry about that, guys. "orz I don't even remember where I had planned to take this fic originally (I didn't really give myself any clues as I just wrote on whim) but rest assured, I have things sorted out now, though they're probably a tad different than what I intended when I wrote chapter one.

Thanks for all the reviews, by the way, I would answer them but I also worry I might give things away because I get too excited and tend to ramble… I'll keep the mysteries to myself, but I really do appreciate all your comments! Let me know what you think of this chapter?

Thanks for reading! Take care. :D

**Lavellia**.


End file.
